Un Bosque, Un Brillo Y Un Recuerdo
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Bokuto y Tsukki se han perdido, ¿Por culpa de quién? Al culpable no parece importarle. Ahora deben buscar una salida pero la condición del menor no es de mucha ayuda, por lo que el capitán debe ayudarlo.
Cuando Kuroo le habló por teléfono para invitarlo a un entrenamiento especial sólo para Fukurōdani y Nekoma, se negó de la manera más amable posible… durante las seis llamadas que recibió. Con Bokuto bastó escuchar su típico "HEY, HEY, HEY" para colgar inmediatamente. Con Akaashi no hubo tanto problema, una llamada fue más que suficiente. Con Lev… bueno, no esperaba que él lo llamara pero dejó en claro su postura. Al día siguiente esperaba más llamadas debido a la persistencia de ambos capitanes. Lo que no esperaba era ver a ellos dos junto con Akaashi en la puerta de su casa a las cinco de la madrugada.

El entrenamiento constaba de cuatro días y tres noches en un lugar cerca de un bosque. Especial para el entrenamiento y cerca de la academia Fukurōdani. Entrenaba con ambos equipos y aun cuando el entrenamiento había terminado, los capitanes lo obligaban a seguir practicando. No es que lo odiara o ya no como antes, pero la energía excesiva de ambos era impresionante, más la de Bokuto.

En el último día, después del desayuno, decidieron estudiar estrategias en un pequeño río dentro del bosque. No estaba muy lejos y Akaashi tuvo que aceptar debido a la insistencia de su capitán, alegando que moría de calor y también porque era necesario que Tsukki lo conociera. Ya en el río, los capitanes comenzaron a jugar en la orilla mientras que Akaashi y Tsukki eran los que realmente se pusieron a estudiar la debilidad de los equipos y planear nuevas estrategias. Cuando terminaron de analizar o más bien cuando lograron que Bokuto y Kuroo dejaran de jugar, finalmente regresaron.

— Bokuto-san — Akashi rompió el silencio — ¿Y tus rodilleras?

— ¿Ah? — Bokuto dirigió la vista a sus piernas y gritó — ¡Dónde estás!

— De seguros las olvidaste en el río — Habló Kuroo y Tsukki comenzó a reír discretamente.

— ¡No! ¡Hay que volver!

— Pero debemos darles instrucciones al equipo.

— Entonces que alguien acompañe a Bokuto-san — Habló el de anteojos.

— Buena idea — Kuroo le dio una palmada a Tsukki — Gracias por ofrecerte Megane-kun.

— Muy bien — Bokuto rodeó el cuello de Tsukki con su brazo — Entonces está decidido.

— Akaashi-san ¿No cree que es mejor que acompañe a Bokuto-san? — Preguntó.

— Imposible — Contestó Kuroo — Akaashi tiene que hablar con su equipo sobre el entrenamiento.

— Entonces acompáñalo en mi lugar.

— Si van juntos, terminaran perdiéndose — Está vez intervino Akaashi.

— Muy cierto — Asintió Bokuto.

— Si se pierden de nuevo, entonces tendría que buscarlos. Sería muy problemático.

— ¡En marcha! — Gritó mientras sujetaba al de anteojos de la muñeca que oponía resistencia y lo llevaba al bosque.

El camino era muy corto pero para Tsukki se le hacía eterno. A cada cinco pasos el capitán se detenía por cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención: Un nido de aves, un tronco con forma de búho (según él) e incluso se quedó mirando un camino de hormigas. Cuando tenían el lago a la vista, a Bokuto se le ocurrió correr a toda velocidad, él siguió caminado con normalidad.

— ¡Llegué primero! — Gritó — ¡HEY, HEY, HEY!

— No era una carrera.

— ¡Oh! Aquí está — Recogió sus rodilleras — Por cierto, siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué tan ciego estás? — Preguntó mientras se las colocaba.

— Mi graduación es de "no es algo que necesitas saber"

— Bueno, entonces — Terminó de colocarse su equipo — Préstame tus lentes TSU-KKI — Habló con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— No lo creo y por favor no me llames de esa forma.

— Vamos, no seas así — Se acercó y Tsukki intentó alejarse pero él era más fuerte. En un segundo logró quitarle los lentes — ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! Victoria para el más genial de todos — Se alejó un poco y se los puso — ¡Pero que pésima vista tienes Tsukki!

— Entonces devuélvemelos.

— No dije que no fuera divertido.

— Por favor regrésamelos.

Ambos forcejearon. Bokuto lo apartaba y Tsukki con la poca visibilidad intentaba quitárselos. Sus cuerpos se juntaron y Bokuto sintió la respiración del otro muy cerca, en ese momento se descuidó y el menor lo aprovechó. Los lentes resbalaron y se escuchó algo caer en agua.

— ¡Ah! — Bokuto miró al río junto a ellos — Se cayeron — Habló.

— Espera, ¿Qué?

— Que se cayeron al río — Habló más fuerte.

— Eso ya lo sé — Le regañó.

— Entonces para que preguntas.

— Como sea — Metió las manos al río y comenzó a buscar mientras forzaba la vista — Ayúdame a encontrarlo.

— Eso no es divertido.

— Fue tú culpa — Tsukki volteó y distinguió a Bokuto agacharse y tomar algo dentro del río — ¿Los encontraste? — Preguntó con alivio.

Bokuto le sonrió — Encontré algo mejor — Le extendió la mano y le mostró una pequeña piedra de río en forma de media luna — Una piedra de ti — Habló sin ocultar su diversión.

— Deja de burlarte — Se molestó — Y eso no es mejor.

— Para mí sí lo es — Habló un poco triste — Observó al menor seguir buscando y suspiró, mientras guardaba algo en el bolsillo. Se acercó a él y lo sujetó de la muñeca.

— Espera.

— Déjalo ya ¿Quieres? — Lo apartó del río —Ya se lo debió de haber llevado la corriente, o si no ya lo hubiéramos encontrado. ¿Trajiste un repuesto?

— Están en mi mochila.

— Entonces regresemos.

— No veo bien, por eso necesitamos seguir buscando.

— No hay necesidad — Sujetó su mano, la apretó con delicadeza y habló con seguridad — Yo seré tus ojos.

Tsukki sintió una palpitación muy fuerte y guardó silencio. Hubiera esperado que se burlara de él o que fuera a pedir ayuda pero nunca eso. Tal vez lo estaba subestimando y era más responsable de lo que aparentaba. ¿Lo había molestado? Sí. ¿Le había tirado sus lentes? Sí. Pero a pesar de todo eso, tal vez no era tan mala persona.

—

ERROR, no era una mala persona, en realidad era terrible.

— JAJAJA — Se carcajeó — Quien lo hubiera pensado. Está vez estaba completamente seguro.

— Bokuto-san.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡¿Por qué no me dijo que tiene un terrible sentido de la orientación?! — Preguntó enojado.

— Ni idea. Ahora…. ¿Será por aquí? — Señalo una dirección — ¿O por acá? — Señalo el lado contrario — Tal vez si miramos hacia qué dirección van los pájaros.

— Eso no tiene sentido. Además de que ya lo hicimos y terminamos regresando al río.

— Valía la pena intentarlo.

— ¿Tres veces?

— Dicen que la tercera es la vencida.

El de piel clara suspiro cansado. Las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer y el crepúsculo estaba por terminar. Habían estado caminando durante horas y para colmo a Bokuto se le ocurrió la grandiosa idea de platicarle sobre su vida, sus gustos y de todo lo que se le ocurriera. Su paciencia se estaba terminando. Sintió la brisa y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Bokuto lo soltó, se paró frente a él y le colocó su chaqueta.

— Está comenzando a hacer frío.

— Pero…

— Yo estoy bien. Mi energía y buen humor me dan el calor que necesito. JAJAJA

— Gracias pero no es necesario.

— Claro que lo es — Le regañó — Es mi deber protegerte — No esperó otra respuesta, lo volvió a tomar de la mano y siguió caminando.

Mientras Bokuto no lo soltaba y continuaba platicándole sobre su vida. Tsukki permanecía en silencio. En un principio la voz del mayor le molestaba pero en algún punto comenzó a tomarle importancia a sus palabras, a querer saber más sobre él. Lo que más le extraño no fue el interés por lo que decía, ni lo cómodo que se sentía, sino el contacto de su mano. Dirigió su mirada a su mano libre y no puedo evitar sonreír. A pesar de que era más alto, la chaqueta del capitán le quedaba un poco grande. Acercó la manga a su rostro y aspiró el aroma que transmitía — Tsukki — Escuchó y se asustó ¿Se dio cuenta de lo que hizo? Había hecho eso sin pensar y ahora debía enfrentarse a las consecuencias.

Bokuto paró en seco, aspiro hondo y grito — ¡Suficiente! — Lo soltó y se dejó caer al suelo — ¡Soy un desastre! — "Tienes razón", pensó Tsukki aliviado al ver que no lo había visto — ¡No sirvo para esto! — "Totalmente de acuerdo" — ¡Vamos Tsukki! ¡Vete y déjame aquí! — "Eso me gustaría" — ¡Regresa a la civilización y déjame en este lugar que será mi nuevo hogar! — "Lo haría si pudiera"

Tranquilo por no haber sido descubierto, se acercó a él — No eres tan malo Bokuto-san — Tenía dos opciones: Dejarlo e irse, tomado en cuenta que estaría completamente solo, perdido y ciego en la noche y en medio de un bosque que no conocía. O intentar subir su ánimo como la hacía su equipo y que con un milagro lograran encontrar una salida — La verdad, sin tu ayuda estaría en graves problemas — "Aunque todo fue tu culpa" volvió a pensar.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí. Has hecho que el tiempo pasara más rápido, no tengo frío gracia a ti y me siento tranquilo junto a tu la… — Se dio cuenta de sus palabras y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. En qué momento comenzó a pesar en todo eso.

— ¡TSUKKI! — Gritó y saltó a abrazarlo mientras seguía repitiendo su nombre.

Genial, había resultado peor de lo que esperaba — Te recuerdo que no me gusta que me llamen de esa forma.

— Entonces… ¡TSUKKI, TSUKISHIMA MEGANE-KUN!

— Tsukki está bien — Habló resignado. Debía ser paciente hasta que lograran salir del bosque.

— ¡TSUKKI! — Volvió a gritar y se apartó — Muy bien — Tomó su mano — Deja que el grandioso y genial Bokuto Kotaro te guíe ¡HEY, HEY, HEY! — No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando se detuvieron — ¡Mira Tsukki! — Señaló a lo que le llamó la atención.

— No veo muy bien — Le recordó e intentó enfocar la vista, sin resultados favorables — Me sorprende que tengas una buena vista en la oscuridad — Bokuto orgulloso por el alago caminó despacio. A cada paso que daban Tsukki fue distinguiendo pequeñas partículas de luz entre los árboles. El capitán lo soltó, con cuidado tomó la pequeña mota de luz entre sus manos para enseñárselo. A pesar de su mala vista, podía distinguir el brillo.

— En esta época siempre hay luciérnagas.

— Es muy pequeña — Habló Tsukki con suavidad y se acercó más — Pero muy hermosa.

— Sí, lo es — Habló sin tener sus ojos fijos en la pequeña prisionera que se encontraba entre sus manos.

Tsukki lentamente levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los del capitán.

Entre ellos reino el silencio. La pequeña luz se escabulló entre los dedos del mayor, pero ninguno se movió. Seguían mirándose, como si un hechizo los tuviera hipnotizados. Lentamente comenzaron a acercarse. Centímetro a centímetro, milímetro a milímetro. Cuando sentían la respiración del otro y sus labios se rozaron, el cantó fuerte de un ave los libró del conjuro en el que estaban y rápidamente se separaron.

— Ya… ya es muy noche — Habló el capitán nervioso — Es mejor que descansemos.

— Ci… cierto — Le contestó de igual forma.

— Entonces — Bokuto rodeó a Tsukki por atrás y se sentó en el suelo mientras se recargaba en el tronco de un árbol.

—E… espera — Se sonrojó por el acto inesperado — Qué crees que haces.

— Así guardaremos más calor, a menos que quieras morir de frío.

— No es necesario — Habló mientras intentaba soltarse — Me encuentro perfecta… — A pesar que la chaqueta le cubría el cuerpo, podía sentir el frío de los brazos del mayor y lo discretamente que temblaba. Volvió a suspirar resignado y se dejó abrazar — Bien — Bokuto estaba cansado pero era demasiado testarudo para admitirlo.

Al principio le había parecido buena idea, pero tener a Tsukki tan cerca de él lo puso nervioso, más con lo que había pasado. Aún de noche, lo veía perfectamente. Su cabello rubio, el contorno de su cuello y lo clara de su piel.

Un aroma dulce se infiltró en su nariz, por un momento se extrañó, se acercó al menor e inhaló discretamente. Se percató que era él quien transmitía esa fragancia. Tsukishima Kei desprendía un perfume natural a fresas y pastel. Ahora que lo recordaba, había escuchado una vez que él amaba el pastel de fresa. Sonrió complacido por el nuevo descubrimiento. Le dio un beso en la nuca, le deseó las buenas noches y descansó su cabeza en el hombro del menor mientras tomaba su mano. Estaba listo para esperar disgusto o queja pero sonrió con suavidad cuando Tsukki entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos y le regresaba las buenas noches con voz nerviosa.

Tsukki permaneció en silencio ¿Por qué no se enojó como siempre lo hacía cuando le tiró sus lentes? ¿Por qué no dijo nada cuando le tomó la mano o le dio su chaqueta? ¿Por qué le importó que Bokuto tuviera frío y por lo tanto se dejó abrazar? Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué no se molestó, cuando le beso el cuello, ni cuando sostuvo su mano? Es más… Por qué, en vez de pegarle, enlazó sus dedos y le regresó las buenas noches. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Lo que sentía por él era respeto y no otra cosa. Pero entonces, ¿Qué había sido eso de hace un momento? Estaba consciente de que tanto Bokuto como él, se acercaron al mismo tiempo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando el capitán suspiro lentamente en su cuello. Quería quejarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba profundamente dormido. Con cuidado de no despertarlo acercó su mano libre a su cabello. A pesar de su extraño peinado su cabello era suave como el plumaje de un ave. En realidad parecía un búho. Sonrió y lentamente fue perdiendo consciencia, teniendo como última vista aquella hermosa danza de luz frente a ellos.

—

Cuando abrió lentamente los ojos, los rayos de sol se filtraban entre el follaje de los árboles y observó dos sombras que no logró distinguir.

— Así que ya ha despertado la princesa durmiente — Habló una de ellas. No pudo evitar hacer cara de disgusto al darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

— Por favor no te burles Kuroo-san — Escuchar esa voz le trajo el alivio que el otro le había quitado — No debieron de haber pasado una agradable noche. Nos preocupamos mucho al ver que no regresaban ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Siento haberlos preocupado, Akaashi-san — Habló mientras se frotaba los ojos.

— Bueno — Habló Kuroo mientras señalaba a un capitán dormido — Al parecer nos preocupamos por nada ¿Verdad, Tsukki?

Ante esas palabras, Tsukki finalmente se dio cuenta en la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba: abrazado de Bokuto, con él sobre su hombro y sus manos unidas. A toda velocidad y con su rostro enrojecido se levantó sin la menor consideración hacia el capitán. Bokuto cayó al suelo, abrió los ojos de golpe y se levantó.

— Ya es de día — Habló Tsukki aún avergonzado.

— Al menos debiste despertarme con un beso — Se quejó.

— ¿No crees que es mucho para la primera cita? — Habló el capitán de Nekoma.

— ¡Kuroo! ¡Akkashi! — Se percató de sus presencias.

— Qué fue lo que hiciste para que se perdieran Bokuto-san.

— ¡Yo no hice nada, Akaashi! — Bokuto le contó que Tsukki había sido quien había perdido sus lentes, que tuvo que guiarlo porque estaba asustado y por culpa del menor, terminaron perdidos.

Akaashi terminó de escucharlo, se dirigió hacía Tsukki y le hizo una pequeña reverencia — Una disculpa por las molestas que te haya causado. Y con respecto a tus lentes, haré que Bokuto-san los reponga.

— Que cruel eres — Lloró Bokuto al darse cuenta que su amigo no le había creído.

— Al menos debiste inventar algo más creíble — Dijo Kuroo.

— Es hora de regresar — Habló Akaashi y de nuevo se dirigió al jugado de Karasuno — Si quieres te puedo guiar.

— Gracias.

— Espera Tsukki, ten — Le enseñó la piedra en forma de luna — Puedes quedártelo.

— No lo necesito.

— Claro que sí — Se la entregó — Es un recuerdo de nuestra pequeña aventura.

Tsukki se sonrojó, avergonzado apartó la vista y se alejó con Akashi.

— ¡Tsukki! — Gritó — ¡Que te parece si para la próxima que tengas tus lentes volvemos a ver las luciérnagas! — El menor se detuvo un momento y asintió levemente sin decir palabra. Bokuto sonrió complacido mientras lo observaba alejarse.

— Parece que tuviste una noche entretenida — Habló Kuroo una vez solos .

— Más de lo que pude esperar.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó — ¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?

—Me los voy a quedar porque son mi recuerdo, además — Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalones cortos unos anteojos de armazón negro y sonrió — No creo que los extrañe.


End file.
